The Cake is Not a Lie
by xXIchigoSohmaXx
Summary: L's life is in danger of being killed by Kira, and only one girl can save him. Her name is Allison Finch, and with her mystic visions of the future, she sets out with her friend Char and her Shinigami Rin to save L's life. R
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"No Lawliet-kun!" Allison screamed as Lawliet(also known as L) fell almost in slow motion right before her eyes just like all the times before. The chair flipped over with him and a young man with milk chocolate colored hair ran and caught him just barely before he hit the ground. She realized that she was running and barely getting anywhere. She tried so hard to move faster but she couldn't. When she finally got there Lawliet was slowly closing his beautiful gray eyes. She was powerless to stop his death yet again. "Get away from him!" Allison yelled at Light who was now smiling triumphantly over L. She tried to push him away from L's now dead body but her hands moved right through him. Then she realized that it was just a dream after all. _"This means that I still have time to save him"_ she thought to herself as everything started to fade and she drifted back into black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

-in Allison's bedroom-

"No! No! Noooooooooo!" Allison screamed in her sleep. She tossed and turned violently. Then she woke up and jerked upwards to a sitting position. "It was just another dream...I have been having that same dream....about L dying a lot lately...hmmmm....i wonder why....maybe its gonna happen soon."

"Well then that means that you better find him quickly before its to late." her shinigami, Rin, answered in his masculine voice.

"But Rin I thought that you didn't like L." Allison said now full of curiosity.

"I don't. But he makes you very happy so I guess I can bear with him for a while."

"Hey Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that I should take my death note when I go see L?"

"Personally I don't think you should."

"Ok then its decided......but first I guess that I am going to need a way to get close to L and I guess it would be quicker if I raised his suspicions. What do you think, Rin?"

"I think that that's a wonderful master plan but what are going to do if that goes wrong?"

"I don't know. That why I was asking your opinion."

"..."

"Hmmmm. I guess that I should contact his other selves...."

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Oh yeah you probably don't know about that. Ummmm...you know the three greatest detectives of the world?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"They are all L! He poses as all three of the greatest detectives so that he knows who wants to get rid of him. He found that most people that want to get rid of him usually talk to either the second or the third greatest detectives since he is the first greatest detective."

"Oh I see now. Thats pretty smart for a human."

"Yup! Isn't he a genius! Wait a second! What do you mean for a human!? Are saying that I'm stupid!?"

"No I'm saying that most of your kind is."

"Well I guess thats true." she sighed.

"Hey Allison can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it Rin?"

"How long have you been able to see the future?"

"Ummmm.....I guess for about as long as I can remember."

"I see."

"Why did you ask?"

"I was just curios since you only see bad things."

"Oh I see. Ok! Lets get busy! I've got to get a hold of those secret Ls!" she got out of bed and went to her dresser. She picked up her phone that was on her dresser and dialed the number to the second greatest detective.

"You had their number all along?" Rin asked astonished while peering over her shoulder.

"Yup. Oh its ringing now. Be quiet Rin!"

"Hello?" an old mans voice said.

"Hello. I am calling you to ask for the services of the second greatest detective of the world." Allison said calmly.

"What do you need his services for?" the old man asked sounding almost suspicious.

"I need him to find the real name and current location of L, the greatest detective of the world. I am willing to pay in cash."

"Ok I shall notify him and have him call you soon."

"Ok. Thank you. Bye." she hung up the cellphone. "Jeez. That was intense." she said and then she sighed. "Now we must repeat the process."

"Whats up with this 'we' stuff?"

"Look Rin! Your in this with me to the end whether you like it or not!" she said pouting as she called the third greatest detective of the world.

-in task force headquarters.-

Beep! Bleep! A capital W appeared on a small screen. Then a picture of each of the Allison Finches in Tokyo and a background check for each one appeared on a very large screen. "Hmmm. What is this?" L asked curiously.

"Ryuzaki! I'm sorry to bother you but a young woman by the name of Allison Finch has requested the services of the second greatest detective of the world. And she-"

"People call in all the time Watari."

"Yes I know. But she is differ-" Beep! "Please sir will you hold on for a moment. Someone is calling in."

"Please do answer it. But please make so I can hear it as well." L said.

"Of course, sir. Hello?"

"Hello, sir.. Sorry to bother you this late but I have called to request the services of the third greatest detective of the world."

"Of course. Who are you and what do you need him for?" the old man asked.

"My name is Allison Finch and I need him to find the real name and the currant location of L."

"I see I notify him and have him call you later."

"Thank you and good night."

"Good night." they both hung up their phones at the same time.

"Was that the same one that called earlier?" L asked.

"Yes it was."

"I would like you to track down her phone signal and record her conversations and track her every move. Can you do that for me?"

"I already did. I figured you would ask me to do that so I'm sending you her phone number and the code to access the surveillance I have put on her phone. And I will also be sending you any updates that we get on her.."

"Ok. Thank you and that will be all." L said as he started to read Allison's background check. "Hmmmm." he mumbled to himself. "She never was a huge troublemaker...she has only gotten three referls and two detentions...the worst thing is that she was suspected of killing her father and his wife but she was proven innocent...hmmmm...what could she possibly want with me?" he asked himself as he popped a sugar cube into him mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

-back in Allison's room-

"Well that went more smoothly than I thought it would." Allison said as she fell back onto her bed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Why didn't you think that it was going to go smoothly?"

"Well I thought that they would say that I was to young and deny my request." she said as she got up and walked over to the window and looked at the glowing moon.

"Ah. I see now."

"Hey Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" she asked as she turned back to face the shinigami.

"Sure." he answered. Allison unlocked her large window and opened it. She climbed out and lingered for a moment before looking back towards her shinigami.

"Well come on! Aren't you coming!?" she said impatiently. Her shinigami then came to her.

"I thought you wanted to go on a walk." Rin said confused.

"I do. On the rooftops." she said as she hoisted herself up onto the roof.

"I can see up your skirt!" The shinigami said smiling.

"You pervert!" she yelled as she climbed to the top of the roof and walked quickly and quietly along it. Her shinigami quickly followed. "Hey Rin. Do think you can carry while you fly?"

"I probably could...why do you ask?"

"I want you to fly me to the top of the tallest skyscraper." she said smiling.

"I guess I could do that. But what if someone sees you?"

"Well I'm hoping that no one will but if they do that would draw more attention to me and L would be likely to come seek me out."

"I see...Well lets go." he said as he grabbed a hold of Allison and jumped off the roof. Then just before they hit the ground Rin flapped his black wings and flew upwards. Allison scraped her foot gently on the ground as they started to fly upwards. A few small droplets of blood fell downwards. Allison's long dark pink hair fluttered in the wind as she flew with Rin to the tallest skyscraper. "Here we are." he said as they landed and he set her down gently.

"Thanks for flying me here! I really appreciate it." Allison said smiling. "Ah. The moon looks so beautiful from up here." she said.

"Is that why you wanted me to fly you here?"

"Yes it is. Thank you again."

"No problem. Are you ready to leave?"

"...yes I am ready. Besides I have to make a couple more phone calls before I go to bed."

"Really? Who?"

"More detectives. I want to make myself as suspicious and seemingly dangerous to L as possible."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes and I have already made up my mind so don't try to stop me, Rin."

"Ok. I wont." he picked her up and flew back to her house. Then Allison climbed inside her window and closed and locked it. She changed into jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She started pacing and dialing the numbers of great detectives.

-in task force headquarters-

"She's making another call! Get the wire tap on now!" L yelled as looked through the number system of Tokyo to see who she was calling. A younger sounding man picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello. My name is Allison Finch and I am calling to request services of the fourth greatest detective of the world. I need him to find the real name and currant location of L and I am willing to pay in cash."

"I see. I will let him know first thing tomorrow morning and have her call you back in the afternoon."

"Ok. Thank you and good bye." the conversation ended and she called called the fith greatest detective of the world. The conversation continued in the it had before and she repeated this process five more times.

"Hmmmm...why is she so desperate? Why does she want to find me so badly? Could she be Kira?" L asked himself quietly out loud while pushing his upper lip with his forefinger. "Matsuda!"

"Y-yes!" Matsuda said.

"Go to Allison's house and watch her."

"Yes sir." matsuda said as he ran out the door.

"L. Are you sure you want send Matsuda out there?" Mr. Yagami said.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't send him if I wasn't."

"I see."

-back in Allison's room.-

"Ahhhh. Finally done. Good night Rin."

"Good night Allison." the young girl climbed into bed and fell asleep after about a half an hour and the shinigami went out and did his rounds around the building when he noticed a dark figure watching Allison's room. He flew down to him and noticed that he was talking on the phone to somebody.

"Yes thats right Ryuzaki. The lights turned off about a half an hour ago. Should I still be watching the apartment."

"Yes you should."

"Ok." he hung up th phone and shivered.

"Well thats interesting. The guy on the phone could've been L. Hmmm. I shall check it out." Rin said to himself as he walked off in the direction that Matsuda came from. He found the task force headquarters after flying through several buildings. He saw many men standing up and looking at files. He then noticed one man sitting unusually in a chair going through papers. "He must be L. Allison was right as usual. He does stand out from the others." Rin thought to himself as he walked over to L. He then noticed that the papers he was going through were the same papers that the judge had in court after Robyn tried to convict Allison of killing her parents. Then L turned around and seemed to look right at Rin but then he yelled,

"Mr. Yagami! Come over here please and get this Allison girl on the phone. I want to speak with her."

"Right away sir!"he said as he started dialing Allison's number. It rang twice and then Allison picked up.

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

"Hello Allison. This is Coil, the second greatest detective here. I just want talk to you a bit and ask you a couple of questions before I pursue your case."

"Ok. Ask away." she said tiredly.

"Is it true that you killed your parents?"

"Why don't you look in the court papers. They tell you all you need to know."

"Very well. Why do you want to pursue L so badly?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Why wont you tell me?"

"They are personal."

"Oh I see. Are you or do you know who Kira is?"

"Yes I do know who Kira is but I am not him."

"Do you wish to harm L?"

"No I do not wish to harm L. Actually am intending on doing the opposite. I am planning to help you in your investigation, L." she felt L's surprise on the other side of the line.


	4. Chapter 3

**A: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long! Right now I totally feel super-nervous because I have trouble communicating with people...but you really didn't need to know that...oh well. Anyways I have finally worked up the nerve to talk to you guys...from the safety of my room... oh yeah and update! Hooray for updates!**

**Allison: Yes! Hooray!**

**A:OMFG! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?**

**Allison: ...the door?**

**A: ...**

**Allison: ...**

**Rin: Is that tension in the air?**

**A: No, Rin! Nobody asked your opinion!**

**Rin: Jeez, sorry.**

**A: Your just mad because you have a girl's name!**

**Rin: ...*floats away***

**Allison: Oh, Rin! Don't go...! Oh...**

**A: Sorry about that...**

**Allison: It's okay. He is just...stubborn. But anyways! I want to know how L and my relationship goes! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!**

**A: I can't! That's not until the middle!**

**Allison: *strangles A* TELL ME! *momentarily stops strangling A* Oh yes! A does not own Death Note nor its characters, however she does own Rin and I and other various characters for she did make us up!Bye now! R&R!**

"What makes you think that I'm L?"

"I don't 'think' I know."

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!. Huh? Oh ummmm I gotta go I'll see you later."she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket went to her window to greet Rin. "Rin! Rin! Did you hear? I was talking to L!"

"Yes actually I did hear. I was just at the task force headquarters."

"REALLY! Did you see L in person?"

"Yes I did."

"Take me there please!"

"Oh alright I will take you."

"Thank you so much! I love you Rin!" she ran to her shinigami and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Ok lets go!" Rin led her to the task force headquarters. Then she used Rin's ability to make herself unseen by the human eye. Then she walked in through the tinted glass front door. She stopped at a metal door and with Rin's help walked through it. She realized that L was dialing her number so she made herself visible to humans again and took out her phone. Just as it lit up to tell her that someone was calling her she answered it. "Hello L." she said quietly.

"You sound so close."

"Its probably because I found you." She said speaking louder now and everyone turned around. L dropped the phone and looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-how did you get in here?" L asked full of curiosity.

"I am different than most humans." she said walking towards him now.

"Who the hell are you!" The chocolate haired man known as Light Yagami said rudely.

"My name is Allison. You are Light Yagami, right?" asked even though she knew the answer already. She was still walking and was about halfway across the room(she was walking very slowly). "Rin." she mumbled to herself so that no one else could hear.

"Yes?" he asked very curios now.

"Make it so I regain the rest of my eyesight back and so I can see other shinigami again." she said still mumbling.

"But that will take years off your lifespan!"

"I don't care. Do it now."

"Fine then I shall make it so. Keep walking." he said as he put his hand over her eyes and starting mumbling something. Then he took his hand off her eyes and said sounding kind of unhappy "There. You can see shinigami other than me now."

"Thanks." she mumbled so very quietly she wasn't even sure that Rin heard her. She glanced at all of the people in the room and her eyes fell on a dark figure behind Light. She realized that it was Ryuk. She stopped about two feet away from L.

"So what is this information you wish to share with me?" L asked curiously.

"I can not share with so many people around. I will get myself killed." she answered.

"Ok I see." he said to her. Then he said louder, "Okay every one! Time for bed! Go up to your rooms and go to sleep!" everyone but L and Allison went into the elevator and went to their rooms. "So tell me what is this information?"

"Ok but will you promise me something?" she asked smiling innocently.

"I suppose I could. What do you want me to promise you?"

"Will you promise me that even after I tell you this information you will let me stay here and become part of the Task Force? I-I want to help put Kira behind bars." she asked and said nervously.

"I guess I can do that," L said.

"But will you is what I was asking!" she said raising her voice slightly. This caught L of guard and he dropped the strawberry he was about to eat and looked at her curiously.

"Yes I promise that you can stay here and become part of the Task Force."

"Ok then. I shall begin. Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira and a guy from I think its called Yotsuba is the third Kira and the fourth Kira is Takada and the fith is a strange man that I have only seen saying 'delete delete delete' and he considers Light Yagami to be a god. I do believe that his name is Teru Mikami."

"And how do you know this information?"

"Because I see things that haven't happened yet."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"And you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well you don't have any proof..."

"Bring me to Lights house when no one is there and I will prove it to you."

"Why when no one is there?"

"Because Light would kill me if he knew that I knew he was Kira...no maybe he would try to control me...anyways and his dad is well his dad I don't think he would like me at all if I proved that his son was Kira."

"Why do you care if he doesn't like you?"

"This is not a place for me to make enemies."

"And you think that it would work out better if he didn't like me."

"No. Thats not what I meant. I do not believe that he will hate you if you prove that his son is Kira. Me on the other hand. I would be just some girl that came barging into his life and turned everything upside down if I proved that his son was Kira. He would probably hate me and he might even try to kill me."

"I see how you think it would work better if I proved it. I guess not many judges will listen to a child who claims to have psychic powers either..."

"Its not just a claim! Its the truth!"

"How would you be able to prove that?"

"...L...why don't you like to be called Lawliet?"

"How did you know that?"

"I told you. I see things that haven't happened yet. You told me that your real name was L Lawliet." she said Lawliet quietly just in case people were listening and/or watching.

"I really trusted you that much?"

"Yes you did. Or will. Do you believe now? Please do!"

"Yes I do believe you now. Oh yeah and about your room."

"May I have one with a kitchen in it please?"

"Yes you may. Hmmmm. I guess you can have the thirteenth floor to yourself."

"Really? Thank you, L! Or would you like me to call you Ryuzaki like the others do?

"Ryuzaki if you don't mind."

"Ok. I'm going to my room now. Thank you again." she was smiling very happily now. She walked over to L and hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Well by now! I'm going to my room." she skipped over to the elevator and walked in and pushed the button to the thirteenth floor and the elevator closed.

"Hmmm. I might actually fall for her. She is really cute and seems to be very kind... ...hmmm. Maybe just maybe I might..."he trailed off touching his right cheek in the place she had kissed him. He could tell that he was blushing because his cheek was warm to the touch.

**A: Mhahahahahahahaha! Allison has met L!**

**Allison: Yes! I love-**

**L: Hmmm...I have deduced that this chapter over...**

**Allison: L!**

**Matsuda: Well, no duh its over!**

**A & Allison: *slaps both sides of Matsuda's face***

**Z: *punches Matsuda in the nose* That's for you did to me!**

**L: Hmmm...I have a new deduction...**


End file.
